resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Hawthorne
Specialist Aaron Lloyd Hawthorne was a Sentinel and a member of Echo Team. He is a supporting character in Resistance 2, acting as Echo Team's demolitions expert, and is also an expert in melee combat. Biography Background Hawthorne was born on May 3, 1925. Very little is known about his life prior to joining the U.S. Army. At some point he became a close friend to Benjamin Warner and volunteered for Project Abraham at the same time. After surviving the injection, he was released back into the Army for clandestine observation and a live trial. He was recovered by SRPA tactical ops and listed KIA on September 25, 1952. Hawthorne began inhibitor treatment with Stage Four inhibitors until his physician, George Hopper, realized that they were proving unsuccessful, most likely due to accelerated viral mutation during his live trial. Dr. Hopper requested the order to terminate Hawthorne but was disallowed by senior physician, Dr. Fyodor Malikov. Instead, Malikov ordered to have Hawthorne to be treated with the Stage Five inhibitors on September 27, which proved successful and Hawthorne was recruited into the Sentinel Program the next day. Hawthorne was assigned to Sentinel Team Echo on October 1 and alongside his comrades Warner and Nathan Hale. Hawthrone was awarded the SRPA Gold Cross for his actions in Operation: Charon on November 2, 1952 and is the only Sentinel in Echo, that is known, to have not received any citations during his career as a Sentinel. ''Resistance 2 On May 15, 1953, the Chimeran Fleet began an invasion of America and struck SRPA Station 3 in San Francisco where Echo Team was stationed. Hawthorne and Joseph Capelli fought off a breach in B Level until Warner and Hale arrived to seal off the moonpool. Furies and a Kraken breached the moonpool and Echo were forced to escape. After a Chimeran battleship was shot down and headed for Orick, Hawthorne and his team followed the battleship. Once reunited at Orick, Echo commandeered a Chimeran shuttle to infiltrate the battleship. They split up to plant explosives at key parts of the ship. Echo learned from Hale that the fleet's trajectory is through the Liberty Defense Perimeter at Twin Falls, Idaho. Echo barely escaped before the ship exploded and headed for Twin Falls, only to be shot down by Stalkers and separated in the town. They eventually regrouped and head for the city's two nearby gun towers. Hawthorne teamed up with Warner in activating one of the towers and preventing the Chimeran fleet from breaching the Perimeter. Afterwards, Echo Team left to get overdue inhibitor treatment except for Hale, who decided to go to Bryce Canyon, Utah, to rescue Dr. Fyodor Malikov. After Echo retrieved the two, Malikov informs them that to stop the Chimera and their leader Daedalus, they must shut down the tower network at a hub tower in Chicago. Although Capelli was furious at Hale's actions, Hawthorne tried to be supportive to Hale. Whilst on the mission Hale told Capelli to take Hawthorne and protect their VTOL from Stalkers. When they arrived the pilot was unconscious and, though Capelli tried to heal him, died soon afterwards. Now aided by Warner, Hawthorne and Capelli acted as bait in leading the Stalkers towards the Chicago River where they destroyed them but ended up barricaded in an old armoury fighting off Chimeran forces. Echo managed to clear an air corridor to the tower and they shut it down. Unfortunately, Daedalus reactivated it from Iceland's Holar Tower. Hawthorne and Echo participated in SRPA's assault on the Holar Tower to stop Daedalus. After Echo destroyed Chimeran anti-aircraft guns, the assault begins, but it becomes clear that this was a trap and most of the attack force is destroyed. Echo managed to infiltrate inside the tower to kill Daedalus. As they entered inside, Hawthorne is suddenly stabbed from behind by Daedalus before he is ripped in half. A shocked Warner mourned Hawthorne's death but Hale solemnly stated that they must move on. Personality Hawthorne is mostly a quiet person throughout the game though he does appear to be kind, loyal, and brave at times. He always sticks to the mission first without question and is very respectful of his superior officers and does what he is told. He is an extremely well behaved soldier and has never received a single citation or warning as he obeys the rules. In Echo Team, he acts as the demolitions specialist, and is also quite adept at hand-to-hand combat. He is considerate and supportive towards Hale when he begins the process of converting, and tries to make the best of things for him, while Capelli, in contrast, threatens Hale. Hawthorne is also extremely technologically proficient, able to hijack and skillfully maneuver a Chimera Attack Drone. Description Hawthorne is 5' foot 9 and is the shortest of Echo team. He is still quite bulky. He has golden eyes due to the Chimeran virus and has a shaved head and five o'clock shadow. He wears a slightly different Sentinel uniform that is sleeveless with gloves and armor on the torso. He carries a large bag on his back and always carries explosives on him. His weapon of choice is the Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. He has quite friendly facial features. See also *Intel 5, Dossier Gallery Echo Team 2.jpg|Hawthorne, on the left, with Echo Team. Resistance 2 Hawthorne.png Resistance 2 Hawthorne 2.png Resistance 2 Hawthorne 3.png Trivia *Like Warner, although he took part in Project Abraham at the same time as Hale and Capelli, he does not appear as one of the subjects in the viral website. It is likely that he was in another facility. *He is known as a specialist which is an E-4 in the Army and means he is not an NCO (Non-Comissioned Officer) which are E-5 Sergeant and above. He was a POG (Personnel Other then Grunt - U.S. Army Jargon) before he started the program. *He is the youngest and shortest member of Echo team, has the least screen time, is the least developed, and is the first to die. *Hawthorne can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin in ''Resistance 2 by reaching level 16 in Online Competitive mode. *His facial appearance is strikingly similar to Nathan Hale's. *His serial number is 879002. *In his first screen time in San Francisco, Hawthorne's combat abilities are made apparent as he easily slices the throat of a Hybrid that is half-a-foot bigger than him in hand-to-hand combat. *Even though he has four grenades on his belt he never seems to use them. *Hawthorne's boots are different to everyone else as Warner and Capelli wear green and brown boots Hawthorne wears Purple boots with a Green pattern. *Hawthorne seems to be the only character Capelli liked. This is most likely because Hawthorne had no position of authority. When Hawthorne is killed Capelli looks sad. When he tells command that Hawthorne is dead he speaks quietly and does not sound as he usually does but doesn't cry for Hawthorne like Warner did. *He is 28 years and 14 days old at the time of his death. *He is the only Sentinel from the last Echo Team that didn't appear, even as a brief cameo, in the Resistance (comics). Category:Sentinels Category:Resistance 2 Category:Resistance 2 Characters Category:SRPA Category:Deceased